Best Friends
by Lucy in the End
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne have become best friends, after the Fischer job. They are completely inseparable and now live together. When Arthur's girlfriend Katherine passes, he turns to Ariadne. Will these two come together?
1. The Start

**Okay here's another story. Please tell me if you want more! I kinda want to continue this, anyway enjoy! **

**I still don't own Inception... Maybe I could own Arthur or even better Joseph Gordon Levitt sigh...**

**

* * *

**Arthur had arrived home, and started cooking dinner for Ariadne. Him and his best friend, Ariadne whom he'd worked with on the Inception mission lived together. No, they weren't dating, just decided to save money. Arthur then finished cooking meat lasagna and garden salad. As he set the table, Ariadne walked into the quaint apartment.

" Hello, honey! I'm home from work!" Ariadne joked.

Arthur chuckled, "Hey Ari. Hope you like lasagna?"

Ariadne playfully punched her best friend, "Duh, Arthur!" Arthur laughed, and they sat down devouring Arthur's delicious dinner.

After they finished dinner, Ariadne quickly put her finger on her nose, "Noes goes!" She giggled and rushed to her room. Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back in his wooden chair. Ariadne quickly changed into casual clothing, a t-shirt and skinny jeans. As she exited, Arthur was wearing a flowery patterned apron and humming show tunes. Ariadne burst into hysterical laughter. Arthur switched his attention to Ari and tackled her and tickled her. She yelled, "Arthur! Grr! Stop it!" Her and Arthur ended up rolling around the floor like five year olds. Eventually, when they revived they went to the couch and turned on the TV. They watched "Full House".

Arthur broke the silence. " Hey, Ari I'm going to be out tonight. I'm going to Katherine's house to watch a movie." Katherine Nicole was Arthur's perfect girlfriend. She was blonde, smelled of Chanel No. 5, perfectly molded blue eyes, and a perfect life. Katherine was a student in medical school training to be a pediatrician. She was the daughter of the CEO of a major hospital. Arthur even talked about marrying her!Ariadne thought. Not that she cared. Okay, Ariadne was hopelessly in love with Arthur. She admitted it.

Ariadne simply responded, "Cool." Arthur nodded. Time flew by. At 6:00, Arthur left for Katherine's. Ariadne then had the whole apartment to herself. She watched many 'chick flicks' that Arthur would call them. _Titanic, The Notebook, Maid in Manhattan, Pride and Prejudice. _When she was in the middle of Jack dying, Arthur came into the apartment, well staggered in. He seemed drunk.

Ariadne ran to him, "Arthur! What the heck happened?" Arthur simply rolled his head around. Some blood was stained on his hands.

He droopily replied, " Katherine. Katherine Nicole. She was hit. By a car. We were taking a walk and she ran into the street and she was hit. She's dead. My Katherine is dead. And she can never come back."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. Did you bring her to the hospital?" She steadied Arthur and guided him to the futon.

"Yes, but it was too late. She was in too much of a critical condition to be saved. You know her last words?"

"What were they, Arthur?"

"I love you, Arthur. Now go find someone better, like Ari."

"Oh, Arthur I'm so sorry. Like Ari?"

"Yup, but then she stopped breathing. I couldn't find out what she meant by like Ari."

"Oh okay. Now Arthur, let me help you to your bed."

Arthur slapped her hand away and staggered to the fridge. "What are you doing, Arthur?" Ariadne questioned quietly.

"Getting some rum or whiskey, Ari." He sloppily kissed her forehead. She was taken aback by the notion. She then had to remind herself, he's drunk. He pulled out two bottles of whiskey and handed one to her. He urged her to drink, and she took a sip. Then they both downed each of the bottles. They both wobbled to the futon. Ariadne fell first and Arthur toppled on the top of her. They started sloppily kissing, and Ariadne felt alive, even though she was drunk. Then they fell asleep, together. And that's where the best friends started to become more.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? I love my cliffhanger. You want to see Katherine's funeral, and what happens to Arthur and Ari? Review=love. And tells me you want more. Reviews please!**


	2. Aftermath

**Well, here's the second chapter. I still don't own Inception... And don't tell _Save Me _but I like this story much better. And yes, Comfortably Plump I am good.**

* * *

The next morning, Ariadne fluttered her eyes open and felt an instant headache. _Hangover. _She grunted and immediately soaked in what was on top of her. Arthur. Arthur was still asleep, and was drunk. Wait. Ariadne jolted a little, not enough to wake up Arthur though. _Katherine Nicole had died. Arthur came home drunk. They both downed bottles of whiskey. They went to the futon. They made out and here they were now. _  
Ariadne slapped her forehead. Oh my god, Arthur's on top of me. Not wanting to wake him, she sighed and closed her eyes.

After an hour, Arthur immediately woke up and got up. Ariadne was then revealed. Arthur's eyes went wide and covered his mouth with his hand. _I made out with Ariadne. My best friend. And my girlfriend Katherine Emily Nicole passed last night. _Arthur breathed in deep, and simply went to the bathroom to throw up. After he was done puking, he inhaled and exited. Ariadne was in the kitchen cooking up pancakes and bacon. Arthur cam up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around. "Oh, hi Arthur. I'm just cooking breakfast." She stuttered.

"That's very nice of you, Ari." Arthur replied, remaining stoic. Ariadne nodded, not turning to face him. When she finally finished, she placed two pancakes on a plate and two pieces of bacon and handed it to Arthur. Arthur gladly took it and thought, _Wow. She knows me so well. I love having a short stack and bacon. _He thought. Hmm. Ari knew him a lot more then Katherine ever did. Katherine would give him oatmeal, which he absolutely detested. However, he never said a word. Ariadne came to the table with her late of one pancake and three pieces of bacon.

Ariadne broke the silence, "So did Katherine's parents find her?" Arthur looked up, it burned to even think of Katherine.

"Yes. I brought her in and her dad took care of her. He shook my hand and thanked me for taking care of Katherine. I left."

"Then how'd you end up drunk?" Ariadne questioned, reminiscing his staggering into the apartment.

"I went to the bar. I drank up at least three beers. Then my buddy drove me up here." He finished, eating up the bacon.

"Arthur, what happened last night?" She predicted he would say, 'we were drunk, Ari. End of story."

"I don't know, Ari. We downed bottles of whiskey, and then ended up on the futon," he pointed to in the living room, " And we made out. End of story." There was that 'end of story' again, Ariadne thought. Ariadne sighed and went into her room. Arthur called after her, "Wait, Ari!" She fell back on her splatter paint sheets on her bed. _Gosh, Ariadne! Why are you so naïve? Both of you were drunk, and you didn't know what you were doing, _Ariadne thought to herself. She had let her whole fantasy form in her mind. After ten minutes of Ariadne fiddling with her sweater, Arthur walked in. "Katherine's funeral is next week." Ariadne nodded, looking out her window. " We need to talk," Arthur continued.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it? What will Arthur and Ariadne talk about? I honestly have no idea...so Reviews please! Reviews=Love and also it means I will update today! Review, and tell me what you think Arthur and Ariadne will talk about.. Sorry about the short chapter**


	3. Screams and Fireworks

**Here is Chapter Three, my lovelies. Hmm, what does Arthur want to talk about? I don't own Inception, but I will on DVD. Look at Screams and Fireworks!**

**

* * *

**"Yes, Arthur?" Ariadne turned to face Arthur whose face was stone and stoic.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Ariadne thought of no reason why her and Arthur needed to talk. _We just had a drunken night, that's all. _She thought.

"Ari…" Arthur pleaded, sitting on her bed next to her.

"What, Arthur?" Ariadne snapped, standing up.

"Ariadne, please." Arthur's body tensed. _What am I going to say? What are my feelings for Ari? _Arthur thought. Ariadne was his best friend. She knew him better then Katherine. Whenever Arthur got into a fight with Katherine, Ariadne would bake him cookies. They would watch movies, and actually eat popcorn unlike Katherine who would make Arthur eat tofu. Ariadne's parents actually liked to ask Arthur about himself unlike Katherine's who would ramble about their organization. Ariadne made Arthur laugh and smile.

"What do you want, Arthur!" She yelled at him standing up and looking him in the eye. " Is this about last night?" With every sentence, she stepped closer to him. " Are you going to say, it's my fault? End of story?" She was right up in his face. Arthur simply went in and kissed her on the spot. Her lips tasted of peach, and were soft to the touch. Ariadne's lips felt fireworks. Arthur's lips were soft and she could smell his cologne. They stood there in perfect harmony. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. They both took a breath. Arthur looked down and exited Ariadne's room without a word. He licked his lips afterward, to preserve the taste of Ariadne's lips. He felt the sparks also. Arthur then left a dumbfounded Ariadne in her room still stoked. She then mumbled to herself, "Creep." She fell down on her queen bed. Ariadne stayed there for two hours analyzing what had happened. Arthur went into her room. He wanted to talk to her. Ariadne yelled at him. He kissed her.

_In Arthur's room.._

Arthur was also puzzled over this. What were Arthur's feelings for Ariadne? _I mean she's pretty. But she's like a little sister to me. I do kind of like her.. _Arthur thought. He wiped the thought away. Katherine's funeral was next week. He had to stop it. Arthur had to show he loved Katherine still. _No more Ariadne. You can't lose her too, _Arthur silently swore to himself. But he knew that wouldn't last long.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it my pretties? What do you want Katherine's funeral to look like? What will Mr. Nicole say? Reviews=Love. And you are lucky I update frequently. Screams and Fireworks, I love that. **


End file.
